1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to convertible mobile, recreational and living vehicles and, more particularly, to a novel vehicle having extendable berth pods and top defining the living compartment area adapted to provide an interior having an overall width and height greater than when the berth pods and top are in their folded or stowed condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of recreational vehicles are currently being employed by campers, hunters, sportsmen, vacationers or the like which combine mobility with living accommodations. A typical vehicle of this class is commonly referred to as a "camper" and utilizes a detachable living enclosure which occupies the open truck bed area of a conventional pick-up truck. Berthing areas extend outwardly over the truck bed sidewalls and an access door is generally provided at the rear of the enclosure. Another version of a camper vehicle or motor home employs a truck frame on which the living enclosure is erected.
However, difficulties have been encountered when employing conventional camper vehicles which largely stem from the fact that the vehicle employs a truck bed or frame which is of a predetermined length and width. The available living enclosure space rearward of the truck cab is relatively limited because of the restricted width and length of the truck frame so that the width of berthing areas are considerably more narrow than normally required to accommodate the full width of a reclining adult. Some attempts have been made to avoid this problem by extending the width of the living compartment or unit beyond the side limits of the truck frame or truck bed so that the entire width of the living enclosure is increased. Although such construction provides more width for berthing areas, the resulting overhang of the enclosure detracts from the off-the-road capabilities of the vehicle. Furthermore, great stresses are placed on the truck frame inasmuch as the conventional frames are loaded to an extent not compatible with their original design intent.
Other attempts have been made to provide living enclosures or units with full-width berthing areas that include an extendable side portion of the compartment which telescopes with respect to the main portion so that during travel, the overhang can be eliminated as the vehicle moves and when at rest, the side portion can be extended to increase the berthing space. Obviously, such extendable compartment portions are relatively complex, expensive and require periodic maintenance. Those conventional vehicles which employ a fixed living compartment or unit thereon, have limited utility in that the vehicles are generally restricted solely to the use thereof as a camper. Also, no means are provided for raising the top or roof of the compartment or enclosure so as to provide for standing room.